russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWEY-FM
DWEY (104.7 FM), branded as 104.7 Brigada News FM National-Mega Manila/Southern Tagalog, is a news and music FM radio station, which serves as the Luzon flagship station of Brigada News FM Philippines, and is owned and operated by Brigada Mass Media Corporation. The main broadcast studio, news center and marketing offices are located at the 5th Floor Jacinta Building 2, #1840 EDSA, Brgy. Guadalupe Nuevo, Makati City, Metro Manila, with a hybrid provincial satellite studio located at the 2nd floor, Brigada Broadcast Complex and Pharmacy, Eva Valenton Building, Evangelista St, Barangay 23, Batangas City, Batangas. The station's transmitter is located at Brgy. Talumpok East, Mt. Banoy, Batangas City, Batangas. Although it is licensed to Batangas City due to frequency spacing rules that prevent Metro Manila from adding new stations within the market, it serves the latter, Southern Luzon, Marinduque, Camarines Norte and most of Mindoro and Romblon. Quezon Province was also served by its sister station until its reformat in June 2019 when the market deferred its operations to a regional scope. History and development Bay Radio era (1998-2013) It was formerly known as Bay Radio 104.7, the second FM radio station in Batangas, owned by Baycomms Broadcasting Corporation, launched in 1998, operating everyday from 4 am to 12 midnight. One of the notable activities of the station was its Hataw sa Tag-Araw done every February to June where its regular programming switches to summer-oriented shows. 2013 was its last iteration prior to acquisition. In October 1, 2013, the station became part of Brigada Mass Media Corporation's acquisition and 100% gradual take-over of Baycomms Broadcasting Corporation then later underwent a soft launch with the borrowed Brigada News FM and Healthline plugs and stingers effective October 28. Prior to the soft launch, most of the in-house personnel were laid off, with some of the displaced being hired by Air1 Radio 91.9 in the process. On February 1, 2014, 104.7 FM underwent a test broadcast with the acquisition of better transmitting facilities. On February 24, 2014, 104.7 FM formally relaunched as Brigada News FM. Under new management Since the launching date, Brigada News FM had five iterations with its brand. Brigada continued to use the Batangas studio facility as 104.7 Brigada News FM Batangas from launch date until April 25, 2014. The broadcast team, initially, was purely consisted of the remaining Bay Radio hold-overs who did not transfer to other stations in the market. However, it mostly contained music programs and taped Brigada Healthline blocktime programs. It was only during the 1st quarter of 2014 that they started simulcasting Brigada Connection from the network's flagship station in General Santos City as a dry run. In mid-April, the station went to another period of test broadcasts, this time, with its Manila link. It was at this point that all Batangas-based personnel were laid off. Transfer of studios On April 28, 2014, Brigada began its operations at the Manila studio as 104.7 Brigada News FM Mega Manila, but retaining its old Batangas studio as a technical mediator relaying the entire Manila facility feed. Former Bombo Radyo Makati City reporters Jun Mendoza and Jofrey Bong Cagape, and Tacloban City stalwarts Rocky Lesigues, Ley Baguio and Mellany Pacia were shipped in to lead the first day of the station and form Manila's branch of Brigada News Team. The station also refurbished its audio system through the acquisition of the most advanced state of the art broadcast transmitter and antenna systems from Quark Electronics, that transmits the maximum authorized power and top of the line audio processing equipment called “OMNIA 11”. Brigada also expanded into a 24-hour news and music station, and completed transmitter power upgrades from 5 kW to 25 kW (ERP of 127.66 kW) with its move to Manila. Major developments On May 22, 2014, the station started simulcasting Brigada Phone Tap (later rebranded to The Baby Nicole Show) from Cebu. It further bolstered the prominence of the kid sensation Baby Nicole, who has been enjoying popularity in the Cebuano-speaking Visayas and Mindanao. Nicole left the network in November 2015 to join Love Radio Davao and most recently, the Radyo Bandera Network. Weng dela Peña of DZXL 558 formally joined the team on May 26, 2014. With his arrival, minor timeslot adjustments on news programs was adopted. A week later, Brigada Connection's originating broadcast transferred to Mega Manila from General Santos City. The Mega Manila identification was also dropped and changed into National Broadcast Center. On June 16, 2014, Dennis Padilla joined the team, along with his program, Eat All You Can, from DZXL 558. Two weeks later, former RMN News Nationwide executive producer and DZXL anchor, Leo Navarro, joined the growing news team. July 2014 saw many changes in the station. On July 5, 2014, Brigada Weekend Joy started its full-blown nationwide simulcast. Brigada Connection added a one-hour afternoon edition simulcast as a supplement to its morning edition. Brigada Balita also expanded to add a noontime edition. Sandy Madarcos and Aika Constantino from Brigada News FM Lucena were also brought to Manila. The station also started to bolster its Sunday programming with the debut of The Morning Sun-Gay Show running at 4:00 am and Quotes Ko 'To! at 4:00 pm. They started simulcasting Cebu City's Malala na Kaya with Kuya Helen every Sunday at 9:00 am. On July 21, 2014, the National Broadcast Center ident was simply shortened to National citing the lengthy brand was too long to identify itself. August 2014 saw the expansion of Brigada Connection morning slot from a half-hour to 40 minutes to accommodate more provincial reporters. Former CALABARZON stringer Jamielee de Castro of DZXL 558 was added to Brigada News Team as Batangas roving stringer. On September 1, 2014 there was a programming change. The local Brigada Balita and Brigada Connection was fused to Brigada Balita Nationwide but cutting its afternoon edition to 30 minutes. DriveMax Nationwide expanded to three hours, giving Byaheng Brigada a limited 30-minute slot. At the end of the month, Ley-Mar Baguio-Mamita and Rocky Lesigues were reassigned to Brigada News FM Puerto Princesa with the former assuming the post of station manager, while Aika Constantino moved to Daet as its main stringer. Puerto Princesa mainstay Sheryl Ann Aldave moved to Mega Manila. The station also dropped its frequency identification on September 29. November 2014 saw the return of Brigada Connection on a separate slot, distinct of its earlier iteration prior to Brigada Balita Nationwide and transfer of Glenn Parungao of 102.7 Star FM. Quotes Ko 'To! was replaced by Magpa-MP in its afternoon slot after the latter's debut in the morning block as a dry run last October. December 2014 saw program changes with the departure of Eat All You Can. It also went into an almost non-stop coverage of Typhoon Ruby (international name, Hagupit) from December 6–9, 2014, airing nationwide. On March 1, 2015, the station became the number one rated in the market, a distinction which it will hold for two years. Personnel and program reshuffle continued as Lesigues and Mamita later returned to Manila by July 2015, added new reporters in the likes of former Radyo5 and News5 reporter Roel Otieco, former Wish 1075 program head Bryan Quitoriano and PTV 4 anchor Hajji Kaamiño. However, talent continuity remained an issue with Otieco later promoted to 92.7 Brigada News FM Lucena as its station manager, Quitoriano's transfer to DWWW 774 and longtime station manager Weng dela Peña leaving by September 2017 and transfer to public radio station DZRB Radyo Pilipinas. He was succeeded by former Aksyon Radyo 684 Bacolod mainstay Elmer Ubaldo who was hired by the station in February 2017. His tenure was carried over to the station's hybrid feed system. October 2017: Hybrid feed Coinciding with the respective 12th founding anniversary of the company and 9th anniversary of the establishment of its radio service, the station began implementing a hybrid feed system by transferring most of its news operation to Batangas on October 18, 2017 and reactivating the First Crown studio as its secondary provincial satellite, thereby enabling the station to break Batangas-specific news instantaneously and produce in-house reports from the province, with Jamielee de Castro being elevated to Chief of Reporters. Banat Brigada, Tira Brigada and the local Batangas bulletins transferred their production, while the remaining news and music programs continues at the Makati studio. Elmer Ubaldo left the station on March 27, 2018 to return to Bacolod City for the recently-launched 100.5 Radyo Bandera Sweet FM. His morning drive-time partner Angel de Vera succeeded him as station manager. By May 2018, the station relocated its twin broadcast and pharmaceutical services at the Eva Valenton Building in nearby Barangay 23. In June 2019, Ruel Otieco returned to the station through its Batangas studio after the Lucena City station rebranded back to Bay Radio. Gabriel Dalisay was assigned to the Makati studio. Current news anchors and commentators Manila * Bryan Angeles/DJ Marco (formerly DJ Ronald Duck of Tambayan 101.9, now MOR 101.9 For Life!) * Leymar Baguio-Mamita (formerly from Bombo Radyo Tacloban) * Rocky Lesigues (formerly from Bombo Radyo Tacloban) * Mellany Pacia (formerly from Bombo Radyo Tacloban) * Leo Navarro-Malicdem (formerly from DZXL RMN 558 kHz) * Glenn Parungao (formerly DJ Bobby Aero of 102.7 Star FM) * Velle Gonzaga * Gabriel Dalisay/Luis Matulis Batangas * Angel de Vera/DJ Papa A. * John Kelvin Lumibao/DJ Jericolit * Jamielee de Castro * Ruel Otieco (formerly from DZXL RMN 558 kHz, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, News5 and 92.7 Brigada News FM Lucena) * Mike Salgado/DJ Papa Mike (formerly with Brigada News FM Koronadal, Makati headquarters and Brigada News FM Kidapawan) Brigada News FM stations Main article: Brigada Mass Media Corporation § Brigada News FM stations References External links *Official website Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1998 Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations in Batangas